I Dare You
by Andrea.85
Summary: Kurt gets a ride that he'll never forget! One shot


Read & Review?!

Disclaimer:- I don't own Glee.

* * *

Kurt shouted at the top of his lungs. "This is fucking awesome!" The wind whipped against his face as the houses along the dark street zoomed past them and the powerful, seductive purr of tires on asphalt reverberated within him. Tonight, he was alive.

"Hold on tight," Blaine said. His friend was sitting in front of him driving the motorcycle. Kurt wrapped his arms around the man, pressed himself closer to him. Blaine was warm, even as the cold air cut into Kurt's cheek, blowing the other man's rich masculine scent his way.

He wanted to wrap himself around the man since the first time he'd laid eyes on him. He'd desired Blaine and his lean body, his perfect abs, and his devious smile that went so well with the twinkle in his dark eyes.

"Go faster!" Kurt shouted, hoping the thrill of the speed would chase those thoughts away. It's the alcohol, he told himself.

The engine roared again as Blaine complied. Buildings, street lights,and neon signs flashed by them. Blaine gave every speed limit sign a big fat Fuck You, and Kurt was loving it, feeling the adrenaline level rise higher, higher, until it was almost too much. It was moments like these that he lived for.

He was drunk on excitement when their ride came to an end. Blaine stopped the machine in front of an old apartment complex. "You can let go now," he said.

Kurt laughed. "What if I don't want to?"

Blaine took off his helmet, shook out his medium length hair. "Stop teasing." His voice had something sharp to it that made Kurt let go and step off the bike.

"What'll you do if I don't?" he said, letting his hand run over the smooth blue metal of the motorcycle. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, provoking the other man, when he knew he shouldn't. it would be the death of me someday, always going further than I should, seeking the next rush.

Blaine got off the bike and locked eyes with him. Kurt's cock stirred in his pants under the intensity of the other man's gaze. He swallowed and took his helmet off, put it aside, breaking eye-contact.

"Want to know what I'll do?" Blaine said, voice low. "Why don't you come in with me and find out?"

Kurt looked at the apartment complex, noticing for the first time that he didn't know where their ride had taken them. He was going to call this off, when the other man opened his mouth again.

"I dare you."

Those words were his undoing. Defiantly, he glared back at Blaine. He backed up against the bike when the other man closed in on him. "I'm betting you," Blaine said, eyes boring into him, "if you let me start, you won't make me stop."

Kurt held his gaze. "I'll take that bet."

No sooner had the words left his mouth that Blaine grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house.

The apartment door closed, and Blaine pinned Kurt against it with his hips. Kurt inhaled sharply as the other man pressed into him, instantly speeding up his heart rate. "You can't wait, huh?" he said, trying to be nonchalant.

Blaine leaned in to his ear, the tiny stubble on his cheek rubbed against the side of Kurt's face. "You can't tell me you don't want this as much as I do." His voice came low, a deep rumble that resonated in Kurt's chest as teeth grazed his earlobe.

"I can't?"

"No." Blaine grabbed both of his hands, held them up over his head and finally claimed Kurt's mouth with his own, running his tongue across his lips. Feeling defiant, Kurt kept his mouth closed, despite the strong urge to open up. He wanted to free his hands, but the other man held him in place easily, and when he brushed against his body trying to get free,it only made him hornier. Thoughts invaded his mind, of being held, fucked, dominated, used by that man. He recoiled at the images even as his cock strained against his pants.

He'd never known himself to be into that.

And yet, the strong hands on his wrists, Blaine's firm body locking him in place, sent a strange sense of thrill coursing through him. He was a sucker for thrills. Involuntarily, he moaned and Blaine dipped his tongue inside. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as the world became smaller around him, reduced to the sensation of the other man's tongue against his. He shouldn't be doing it, but it was so fucking good and his reservations slipped away.

Blaine broke the kiss far too soon. "You want this," he repeated, his mouth so close to his ear that Kurt almost believed it was his own mind telling him to let go, hand himself over to the other man. Kurt kept his eyes closed, his mind was in overdrive. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands in one of his, and used his free one to trace two fingers over Kurt's cheek to his jaw, before gripping it firmly. "Look at me," he said sharply.

Kurt complied, while he stared into Blaine's dark eyes, the other man kissed him again. Kurt opened his mouth immediately, hungrily. The way Blaine's tongue lapped and teased his, pushing into his mouth and taking complete control, robbed him of every conscious thought. He forgot himself, lost, wanting, and needing more. Blaine pulled back suddenly, and Kurt almost whined at the loss.

"You want me."

Oh God Yes.

Blaine's gaze was intense, lighting a fire inside of Kurt. Desire shone in the other man's eyes as they ran all over his body, finally locking with his. Blaine ran a thumb over Kurt's bottom lip, never breaking eye contact. "Say it."

Kurt knew if he did, Blaine would take him, own him for the night – and in the morning they would never talk of it again. His lips parted. "Fuck me."

Blaine wasted no time in taking him up on the offer. Their bodies pressed close together. Kurt's mouth opened in silent gasps as Blaine's thighs rubbed against the growing bulge in his pants. Blaine's rough lips closed over his, shutting him up. A hand pulled up his shirt, raking fingers over his skin, touching, and twisting his nipples sharply. Kurt almost bit down on the other man's tongue as shivers chased down his spine. He needed more action, more friction…he needed more.

As if hearing his thoughts, Blaine let his large hand wander down to the bulge in Kurt's pants and groped his erection through the tightened fabric. Kurt bucked his hips, unable to stop himself, not wanting to stop himself. The other man's hardness pressing against his leg only heightened his excitement. It had been far too long since he'd last gotten laid.

Blaine looked down into his eyes. "Ready for some cock?"

Kurt took a deep breath, desire washing through him. Blaine smelled of oil and male sweat and he found the mix intoxicating. "More than ready."

Blaine made him turn around, pressing his face against the door. Blaine unbuckled Kurt's belt and pulled down his pants just far enough for two strong hands to grasp his naked butt cheeks. "Lookin' good," Blaine whispered, before biting down on Kurt's neck. Kurt gasped, balled his hands into fists at the sudden pulse of need. His cock was fully erect and straining against the rough wood of the door. Blaine grabbed it, pumped once, twice and kissed the spot that he'd bitten. A shuddered breath left Kurt and Blaine let go of his cock.

Kurt couldn't morn the loss before something prodded against his hole, pushed inside and spread him open. He moaned, letting his forehead fall against the door. Blaine had started with two fingers and it burned, but it burned so good.

"Didn't know you could be such a slut," Blaine said.

"Shut up."

Blaine grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. "Mhm…" His murmur was a hot stream of air down Kurt's neck. "Think you can tell me what to do?" Blaine yanked on his hair, scissored the fingers inside of him and a sharp sensation shot through Kurt, made his cock twitch. A third finger entered him and Kurt moved against Blaine, away from him, caught between pain and pleasure and craving both. He had never felt anything like this before.

The fingers left him and then Blaine let go of his hair, too. Kurt took a deep breath and supported himself against the door with his arms. The sound of a zipper let him know what was to come. He braced himself, but nothing could have prepared him for the moment Blaine thrust his thick hot cock into him. A strangled moan fell from his lips at the powerful sparks of pleasure that ripped through his body as Blaine buried himself deep inside of him.

The other man started to move before Kurt could get too comfortable, hips slamming against his ass with smacking sounds that almost drowned out both their grunts and moans. Almost.

"Harder," Kurt demanded. His fingernails scratched against the wood, searching in vain for something to hold onto as his body trembled with the mind-wrecking new sensations. Blaine's fingers dug into his hips, held him close as his hard cock pounded into him relentlessly. His breathing was loud and heavy in his ears.

Kurt rested his head on one arm, led his free hand to his own throbbing cock – only to have it slapped away by Blaine.

"You come when I make you." The voice was a low growl – and the words almost enough to make him come right there.

"Then make me."

Blaine's hand squeezed around his cock, gave him a long, hard stroke.

"More." Kurt panted, growing closer. He was at the point of no return when the other man complied, stroking him, kept fucking him – and finally made him tumble over the edge. He came hard, almost screaming, as the other man's cum sprayed warmly against his insides.

Blaine held his shuddering body, milked him dry, and then whispered this into his ear: "You lost the bet. That should give you something to think about." With that he let go.

Kurt kept standing against the door, trying to find himself again in the buzzing mess of his mind. As the rush ebbed away and he stood with traces of cum running down his still naked ass cheeks, he thought that he had never felt so dirty in his life.

More troubling than that, though, was the certainty that he'd do it again.


End file.
